1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to key generation and retrieval using key servers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automated data storage libraries (e.g. tape libraries including tape drives) are known for providing cost effective storage and retrieval of large quantities of data. The data in automated data storage libraries is stored on data storage media (e.g. tape cartridges) that are, in turn, stored in storage slots (or storage shelves or the like) inside the library in a fashion that renders the data storage media, and its resident data, accessible for physical retrieval. An accessor may be used to move data storage media (e.g., tape cartridges) between the storage slots and data storage drives (e.g., tape drives). Such data storage media is commonly termed “removable media,” Data storage media may comprise any type of media on which data may be stored and which may serve as removable media, including but; not limited to magnetic media (such as magnetic tape or disks), optical media (such as optical tape or disks), electronic media (such as PROM, EEPROM, flash PROM, Compactflash™, Smartmedia™, Memory Stick™, etc.), or other suitable media. Typically, the data stored in automated data storage libraries is resident on data storage media that is contained within a cartridge and referred to as a data storage media cartridge. An example of a data storage media cartridge that is widely employed in automated data storage libraries for mass data storage is a tape cartridge,
Sometimes data that is written to the data storage media by an encryption-capable data storage drive is encrypted by the drive, and sometimes encrypted data that is read from the data storage media needs to be decrypted. Encryption may be described as the transformation of data into a form, called a ciphertext, using an encryption key that cannot be easily transformed hack to the original data without the decryption key. Decryption may be described as the process of transforming the encrypted data back into its original form using a decryption key. Notwithstanding current techniques for storing and retrieving encrypted data, there is a need in tire art for key generation and retrieval using key servers.